


Reunited

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Ishimondo [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daiya appears later, M/M, Mukuro decided to leave, Oh my hecking god I'm tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: In this place, the afterlife, purgatory, whatever you call it, there is a small group of people. There are 4 of them, each pair turned away from each other. One has bruises all over his body, another a knife wound in her stomach. A third had a bloody head wound, and the final one looked as if he had been puréed. This is where we start, a boy walking toward them, wings twiching, and a wound on his head.





	1. Chapter of heck

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is a bit of a dick in this one, and Chihiro and Sayaka are silent.

Mondo gasped as he saw the figure walking toward him. He looked familier, with his spikey hairstyle and tall black boots, but something was off. Taka looked like he haden't slept in days. The front part of his normally crisp,white uniform was soaked in his own blood, and his head wound was still bleeding profusely. He stumbled, and then fell to the ground. Mondo ran over to help him up, but it was difficult. Not because Taka was heavy or anything, no. Mondo hated seeing his bro like this. He hated that someone had killed his bro in cold blood the same was he had done to Chihiro. When he got over, it looked like the crime scene. Ishimaru lying on his stomach, blood pouring out of his head. Mondo leaned over and grabbed his body and slung it over his shoulder. It was kinda awkward walking back, as he could feel blood running down th back of his jacket. He put his bro on his back. It kinda looked like he was sleeping. Then Leon had to ruin it by saying " Eh, Knew he wouldn't last long.". Mondo stared at him for a second, he quickly punched his arm. Leon screamed in pain, which woke up Taka. "Where am I?" he asked groggily, the suddenly he sat up. " Bro? Chihiro? Am I dreaming?". Then he brought a hand to his head. " Am I dead?" he asked quietly. Everyone nodded affirmation. Taka looked confused. These kinds of things only happen in myths. The Afterlife didn't exist, right? His scramble thoughts were cut off by Oowada saying " All right, which of those fuckers killed you?" Taka sat in quiet thought for a few minutes, trying to remember who his killer was. He finally reached a conclusion. "To the best of my knowledge, considering that I was attacked from behind, and how heavy the footsteps were, and how vulnerable I was, my hypothesis is that it was Hifumi Yamada that committed the crime." Mondo was honestley surprised. Yamada had seemed like a wimp who's only achievement was drawing some questionable things in his spare time. Well, at least- His thought was cut of by another person joining the group. He had the same head wound as Taka, and was, well, heavier than all of the other students. This was the fucker that killed his bro. He walked up to him, and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, Mondo...nice to see you?". Mondo got closer to him, ready to give him a broken nose, and possibly a matching arm. " Wait! I was set up! Celeste told my to kill him, then she killed me I'm reallysorrypleasedont'thurtme.". Mondo looked at him almost sympathetically, the punched his nose so hard it broke. "That's for killing my bro.". Yamada kept making noises, the most intelligible was " Why did you do thaat?". Sayaka gave him a pack of tissues to clean himself up with, while Taka looked at him with horror, tears leaking out of his eyes. Mondo felt a twinge of guilt at doing that. Chihiro was trying to calm Taka down, and Mondo just stood there, surveying the chaos. Leon went to stand beside him. "So, you punched someone in the nose for being in a scheme to murder your friend. I expected more out of you, being the tough guy you are.". " Well, I'm saving my strength for that bitch when she arrives. She is much more deserving." Leon laughed a bit " Well good luck.", and as he was walking away he said "You're still gay though." Mondo just glared at him.


	2. Another chapter of heck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I needed more.

As Mondo watched Leon walk away, he got hit with a sharp wave of reality. _They were dead. They were dead and it was all that stupid bear's fault._ He thought of his brother, who died for him, so he could be there, and then how he threw it down the drain out of jealousy. He thought of Chihiro, who was so much stronger than him, how he should have lived, how he,as always, ended someone out of jealous anger. Finally, he thought about Taka, sitting there, watching Hifumi bleed out of his nose, being comforted by Chihiro. Comforting him like a true brother should. Mondo was...jealous. Watching Chihiro hug Taka like that, how he was smoothing his hair down. Mondo wanted to be Chihiro so badly in that minute. The silence was broken by Leon shouting " Guys, look! I think they found the killer!". Mondo rushed over. There was a few medium-sized portholes in the white space, and at this point it was showing a theatre, with Celestia tied to a stake. Everyone gathered around to watch. A bonfire was lit beneath her, and it looked like she would die of either smoke inhalation, or burning. Then came the part that set off Mondo. A fire truck drove towards her, and that was enough for him to remember his brother getting hit by a truck in that stupid street race. The thing that really drove the nail through his heart, however, was the sound the truck made when it hit her body. After that, everyone disappeared, leaving Mondo standing on the side of the road, holding his dying brother in his arms. But suddenly he wasn't alone. He felt hands on his shoulders, someone shouting his name. Mondo reached out, found someone, and held on for dear life. Then he recognized the voice. "Ttaka?" he asked unsteadily. In response, he heard "Mondo! Snap out of it, please! Please, for the love of god snap out of it. Mondo.". The illusion faded, and he saw his bro shaking his shoulders, begging him to wake up. In the haze of having that horrible flashback, he lost all sence of judgement and did something he never thought he would do. He kissed Kiyotaka right on the lips, in front of everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Mondo has post-traumatic stress disorder. How else am I going to frick up this series.


	3. Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop, but I can't. There was a kiss and I need to write more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who gave the idea of the brother to brother reunion.

Kiyotaka blushed as red as his eyes. Mondo realized what he had done. He could feel everyone staring at him, he just wanted to hide. The worst part was, Celeste had just joined the group. There was a moment of silence then, "HAH! I knew it!" from Leon. Mondo flicked his leg, which caused him to fall over and scream in pain. Chihiro smiled, finally. "Aww, you two are so cute together! Non-sarcastically, of course." But, after that, that awakening, Mondo realized one thing. "We're... Dead, right?". Celeste cocked her head to the side. " Yes, I thought we had already instated that fact.". Mondo's head was spinning faster than it had been on his last ride. He jumped from the ground and started running, searching. He could hear people screaming after him, chasing him to see where he was going, but the couldn't catch him. He had to find his brother. He was some where in this barren landscape, Mondo knew it. He had passed a few other groups, but no Daiya. He could feel his legs give out, his body crumple to the ground. He started to weep as a small two-person group approached him. He didn't notice them try to comfort him, to try to figure out why he ran. He didn't hear footsteps walking up to him, and the shocked gasp from the new person. He did, however, hear a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard for so long, call out " Mondo? Little bro?". He had run for so long, it was easier for his older brother to find him. Mondo opened his eyes, red from crying, and saw the person he was hunting for. It was hard to look at him, as the impact made by being hit by a truck still showed. Mondo jumped up and hugged his older brother, the only person who looked after him. The first person he killed out of jealous anger. " Daiya! I-I'm s-so sorry bro...". "Woah! It's ok! I've already past forgiven you! There is one thing though...". " What is it, bro?". "Why are you dead? Why aren't you down there, running the gang? And, who are... Hey, is that Chihiro? Your old buddy? And who's the other guy? Jesus Christ, Mondo. There's a lot we need to go over.". Daiya smiled down at his younger brother, who was looking quite nervous. " Here, let me show you the rest of my dead classmates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter, I just need sleep so it shall end there.


	4. The final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiya meets the rest of Mondo's dead classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be the last chapter, but if people like the series then I will write another "Book" following this same premise.

The small group of four walked back to join the others. The eldest, looking horrified at what he had heard. The shortest of the group was being comforted by a black-haired boy, whilst the one with the triangle hair wandered near the back, not looking at anyone. The tallest one looked... out of place among the shorter high school students, yet he and Mondo looked extremely similar. Chihiro looked tired, with Taka barely being able to support the weight of both of them. Mondo had explained the entire situation to his late brother, murders and all. Daiya was horrified at how the school operated. "A robotic teddy bear, huh? Gun cameras? Fuckin' tool kits and sewing kits? What were they teachin' all of you anyway?". Ishimaru chipped in, "Nothing formal, Mr.Oowada. Just how to kill other students and figure out mysteries.". "Daiya's fine, kid. Who are you anyway? Lil bro skipped over you in his little speech. Come to think of it, he didn't talk much about any of the other kids so... Can you all introduce yourselves?". If you are reading this, you hopefully know who they are and their ultimate talents. In the middle of Celese introducing herself, the unthinkable happened. Another person joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want more, ask and hopefully I will deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please comment.


End file.
